worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Synopsis
World's End Chapter 1 follows the misadventures of Tevoran and Company, a cadre of morally impaired mercenaries, as they wreak havoc in the city of Tierva in an effort to avoid legal employment. ''Warning: Spoilers Ahead. ''Unless you've already completed Chapter 1, or simply don't feel like reading through the cutscenes, you should probably avoid this page! Episode 1 - July 15, 1427, Tiervan Slums / Thieves' Warehouse Scene 1 - Tevoran's Hideout Within a refuse-strewn, dilapidated hovel sits a middle-aged gentleman by the name of Edwin Tevoran, a veteran of the Libertine's Rebellion, who has of late fallen to various petty criminal pursuits. As all his recent schemes have failed miserably, he loudly laments his recent fall into poverty as he enjoys a puff upon his opium pipe. His noisy soliloquy is interrupted by the entry of his adopted daughter, Ysabel, who crassly chastises Tevoran for his continued drug use and asks about the status of the evening meal. She discovers that the menu once more consists of cabbage water, as it has for untold previous days, and falls into a rage upon realizing that Tevoran has spent the household's food budget on opium yet again. The noise of their argument rouses Ivan, a young man trying in vain to sleep upon a rude pile of hay heaped in the corner. Asking about the commotion, he is told of the group's dire economic situation, and of their unwelcome need to seek legitimate employment if they wish to eat. When Ivan protests, Tevoran reminds him that his status as his indentured servant leaves him no room to complain. Ivan lights a cheroot - a sort of cigarette smoked in his homeland, Phoria - from a large stash of tobacco unveiled in the ruckus of the earlier argument. His companions are confused by his smoking, and Ivan tells them of his previous adventures selling this drug to local thugs. A hungry Ysabel then demands that Ivan seek out his former customers, to sell them some tobacco for food money. Although he is reluctant at first, when Ysabel threatens violence he agrees with her idea, and heads out on his mission. Scene 2 - Tiervan Slum Ivan wanders out into the Tiervan night, descending into the slums with his tobacco in tow. He encounters a group of thugs and attempts to convince them to buy his tobacco. However, the thugs instead decide to rob him, and demand the tobacco or his life. Ivan is forced to kill all three of them. Scene 3 Ivan begins to celebrate his victory, but is interrupted by a large group of thugs. He prepares to battle the whole group, but is spared by the timely intervention of Ysabel and Tevoran. Together, the trio wipe out the entire group of thugs. Scene 4 Ivan thanks Ysabel and Tevoran for saving him, but Ysabel shrugs it off as him holding the meal ticket. Tevoran berates Ivan for traveling through dangerous territory before demanding he complete his errand. As Ivan leaves, he notices that one of the thugs has survived. Ysabel prepares to execute him, but Tevoran stops her. He decides to capture the thug and demand ransom from the local thug leader in exchange for his safe return. Ivan points out that they have no way of finding the thug hideout, but Ysabel simply threatens to torture the information out of the thug. He promptly agrees to lead the group to his hideout. Tevoran decides to return to his residence for a short break. Scene 5 - Thieves' Warehouse The thug, Vadim, leads Tevoran and Co. to the thug hideout, but states that they will regret messing with them. Ysabel simply shoves him into a locker. The group is discovered by more thugs, and they fight their way through the next batch of them. Scene 6 After defeating the thugs, Tevoran deduces that the thug leader must be in the next room and decides to take a short break to prepare. Vadim complains that he needs to go to the bathroom, but Tevoran rebuffs him. Ysabel states that she is still willing to torture him. Scene 7 Tevoran and Co. enter the inner sanctum and confront Laszlo, the thug leader. They demand ransom for Vadim's return, but Laszlo, having grown weary of having to constantly bail Vadim out of trouble, decides to simply betray him and kill all four of them. Vadim is enraged and, together with Tevoran and Co., proceeds to kill all of the thugs in the hideout, Laszlo included. Scene 8 - Tevoran's Hideout Back at Tevoran's hideout, Ysabel celebrates finally being able to enjoy a decent meal. Ivan complains that they spent all of his tobacco money on it, but Tevoran reminds him that the loot gathered from the thug hideout will pay their bills for a while. Ivan notices that Vadim is still with them, and Tevoran reveals that he has hired him as an enforcer. Ysabel doesn't trust him, but Vadim explains that since Tevoran can pay him better, he is loyal to Tevoran. Ivan then worries about the implications of slaughtering the gang, but Tevoran tells him to shut up and eat. He, Ysabel, and Vadim all start eating. Episode 2 - July 22, 1427, Tiervan Slums / Belayav Manor Scene 1 - Tevoran's Hideout Vadim is telling Ivan a story from his days as a street thug. Ivan quickly becomes irritated by his obsession with fighting. Suddenly, Tevoran bursts into the room and begins crying of a major emergency. Ysabal enters and asks him what's happening. Tevoran explains that his old friend (and personal opium dealer), a pharmacist named Casimir Gheft, was kidnapped by a Tiervan noble named Boris Belayav. He produces a "ransom note", but Ysabel, reading it, quickly realizes that Casimir has simply closed his shop and is working legitimately for Boris. Tevoran refuses to believe her, and immediately demands that the group set out on a rescue mission. Ivan and Ysabel object, but Tevoran forces them to come, stating that Ivan is his indentured servant and that Ysabel hasn't been earning her keep. Scene 2 - Belayav Manor Tevoran and Co. sneak into Boris's courtyard through a hole in his wall. Tevoran decides to quietly infiltrate the mansion, but Vadim runs up to the nearest guard and begins taunting him. Ivan, thinking quickly, realizes that they can use Vadim as a decoy to sneak in. They attempt to do this, but Vadim, trying to appear threatening, reveals their presence, much to Tevoran's chagrin. A whole squad of guards appears, and Tevoran and Co. are forced to dispatch them. Scene 3 After the guards are dead, Tevoran angrily berates Vadim for his recklessness. Vadim attempts to claim that everything is OK since they are all alive, but Tevoran threatens to mercilessly punish him should he step out of line again. Ivan suggests they get a move on, but before they can enter the mansion another squad of guards appears, and Tevoran and Co. take them out. Scene 4 Ivan and Ysabel once again begin to worry that Tevoran has made a mistake, and Ysabel attempts to leave the mission, but Tevoran stops her. He orders the party to assess their resources before continuing their infiltration of the manor. Scene 5 Inside his manor, Boris injects the fruits of Casimir's latest narcotic labor, much to his satisfaction. Boris informs Casimir that he is doing well and will be well compensated, but if he should fail to overcome Boris' ever-increasing tolerances, he will have him killed. A guard interrupts the conversation and informs Boris of Tevoran and Co.'s attack on the mansion. Boris orders the guards to mobilize and kill them all. He then demands another fix from Casimir. Scene 6 The group enters the manor, and Tevoran complains that it is gaudy and contemptible, but Ysabel disagrees and states that she would much prefer it over their current accommodations. Their argument is interrupted by the next group of guards, and Tevoran and Co. battle them. Scene 7 A member of Boris' personal guard approaches his lord with dire news of their decimation at the hands of invading villains. Boris bids the guard to fulfill his duty as Tevoran and Company enter the room, arguing amonst themselves. Boris demands to know their business, and is informed of Tevoran's purpose in intruding on his property. Casimir appears and confirms that he's been legimately hired by Boris, but Tevoran is unconvinced, insisting that the pharmacist has been brainwashed. Boris calls upon his guards to wipe out the intruders, and battle commences. Scene 8 With Boris defeated, Tevoran calls out to Casimir. The pharmacist emerges from the adjacent room, confirming once more that he was working under Boris of his own will. Boris, still alive, begins to rise but is promptly shot by Ysabel. With his previous employer thoroughly dead, Casimir, now deprived of income, is petitioned by Tevoran to work for him. Ysabel and Ivan protest, insisting that Tevoran's drug habits are the very reason for their poverty, which will only increase further if Tevoran has Casimir readily doling out his substances of choice. Vadim notes the opulence of Boris' mansion, pointing out how selling its furnishings could provide the party with sorely needed money. As Casimir is at last convinced by Tevoran to join the company, the party gathers as much as they can carry of Boris' property. Episode 3 - July 29, 1427, Tiervan Slums / Vaclav Manor / Church of Ecthain Scene 1 - Tevoran's Hideout Ysabel laments the increasingly crowded state of the company headquarters, as Ivan ponders the nature of Casimir's latest experiment - one which, much to Vadim's chagrin, entails a rather personal involvement on his part. Ysabel, eager for any excuse to get some fresh air, is relieved when Tevoran appears, announcing a new mission for his crew. Tevoran claims the details of said mission are a matter of great secrecy, and demands that Ivan and Ysabel accompany him. Vadim protests being left as a guinea pig for Casimir's mysterious scientific pursuits, and is berated by Tevoran. Tevoran's primary minions follow out him out the door, leaving poor Vadim at the mercy of Casimir's experimentation. Scene 2 - Vaclav Manor As Tevoran, Ivan and Ysabel approach a certain walled villa they both recognize, the latter two cry out in protest. Tevoran insists that both their presences are crucial to fulfilling the contract of their latest employer, revealed as Ivan's uncle, Lord Milan Vaclav. While Ysabel fears his unwelcome romantic advances, Ivan expects his uncle to scold him about the massive debt Ivan owes him. Ivan endures the mockery of Milan's guards and proceeds into the mansion, with Ysabel and Tevoran following. Scene 3 The group comes into Milan's sitting chamber, and he and Tevoran resume an earlier political discussion, despite the open contempt of Ivan and Ysabel. Milan is convinced that the eastern nation of Vorona, known in the distant past for its incursions into neighboring territorities, is poised to rise up and take hold of Tierva. He thinks they will accomplish this through religious forces, utilizing the Church of Ecthain to achieve their goals. Tevoran, knowing Milan well from their previous war experience, isn't convinced of Milan's nascent nationalism, and demands to know his true motive. Milan admits that he's only concerned about the Church confiscating his "erotic literature" collection, and says that he wants them removed from the city for that reason alone. As Tevoran and his minions leave, Milan is ashamed of speaking so brazenly in front of Ysabel. For his efforts, Milan gets a crossbow bolt from his beloved planted before his feet. Scene 4 - Tiervan Church of Ecthain In the local church, Tevoran is heard pounding on the door, begging for alms. When the wary guards refuse his entry, Tevoran charges through the window and slices one of them in half. Monks of Ecthain quickly confront the party. Tevoran delivers a mandate for them to leave the city, and when they refuse, battle ensues. Scene 5 Ivan expresses regret for having to forcefully remove the monks from life, and is chastised by Ysabel for lacking pragmatism, and by Vadim, who considers Ecthain a heathen god. Tevoran rallies his company, and they proceed up the stairs. Scene 6 Tevoran berates the monks for their refusal to depart, and is met with resistance. Despite the monks' fierce defiance, Tevoran and Company defeat them. Scene 7 The party debates whether they've fulfilled their mission. Ysabel notes that one of the monks mentioned a "Father Otis", likely the leader of the church. Casimir suggests taking a break before proceeding, and Tevoran grudgingly agrees. Scene 8 As Tevoran and Company continue their march to the summit of the church, they are confronted by a large priest, who Ivan rightfully guesses to be Father Otis, lead priest of the Tiervan Mission of the Church of Ecthain. Otis attempts to parley with the party; he is rebuffed by Tevoran who is insistent upon fulfilling Milan's mission, and a fight ensues. Scene 9 Though his servants are killed, Otis survives, and after rebuking Tevoran and Company as murderous heathens, he vanishes into thin air. Ivan attempts to discuss the apparent impossibility of such an occurance with his comrades, but is ignored. Tevoran marches on! Scene 10 Tevoran once more reiterates Milan's demand of the Ecthanian monks: to leave Tierva forever. Otis remains stalwart, and warps away, vowing to defeat those he sees as already damned. Scene 11 Ivan and Ysabel bring up the strange powers exhibited by Otis, but they are shut down by Tevoran, who insists what the party has seen is the result of mass delusion. A door suddenly opens, and a portly woman emerges. Tevoran tells his company that she is the "final boss", as she approaches Otis' body and retrives his necklace. Despite Tevoran's apprehension, the woman is not hostile. She calls herself Oksana, and says she joined the Church to meet strong, strapping men. Though she failed to intrigue them, and soon lost zeal for her endeavor, her interest was aroused by Otis acquiring the red stone necklace that was the apparent source of his supernatural power. She suggests that the ability to utilize Otis' charm is not universal, but that one must possess a certain "talent". Tevoran makes known his desire to employ Oksana, which she initially misinterprets as a sexual proposition. Despite protests from various party members, Oksana is hired as the latest member of Tevoran and Company. Episode 4 - August 5, 1427, Pagoya Hole / Tiervan Train Station / Masori Scene 1 - Pagoya Hole Ivan and Ysabel question Tevoran's seemingly newfound generosity as they find themselves in a swanky dive bar, with live music no less. Tevoran reports that he's stumbled upon a new mission for his company, one which will require them to leave town, much to Ysabel's delight. It seems the party must take down the rogue trading partner of a local businessman, with a nasty habit of "disappearing" said businessman's underlings. As Tevoran and Company discuss their upcoming mission, a disheveled blue-haired girl walks into the tavern and immediately stumbles into one of two burly mercenaries. As this resulted in one of them spiling their beer, they are none too pleased, and speak harshly to the girl. Tevoran notes that the mercenaries appear to be of the Redshield corps, a notoriously brutish (and inbred) lot origininating from Vorona's outskirts. The Redshields' harassment of the girl continues, and Ysabel decides to intervene, shooting one of them with her crossbow. The tavern goes silent, as the band, patrons, and workers alike all flee, fearing the worst given the Redshields' reputation. Ysabel's defiance only provokes them further and they attack the party. Scene 2 Despite their brutal beating by Tevoran and Company, the Redshields are still able to walk away after the fight. Meanwhile, the blue-haired girl defended by Ysabel is nowhere to be seen. The bartender thoroughly berates the party for trashing his tavern, and his insults are met by Tevoran and Ysabel. When it seems violence is ready to break out, Ivan attempts to intervene, and encourages the company to leave the tavern. The bartender attempts to summon city guards, but Tevoran and Company leave the tavern unassailed. Scene 3 - Tiervan Train Station Tevoran and Company await the train to Masori, where they might complete their latest mission. Tevoran's overt bragging about not having paid for tickets is overheard by a nearby guard, who recognizes him as a notorious troublemaker wreaking havoc throughout Tierva. Despite Tevoran's protests, the guard calls up his comrades, who attack the party. Scene 4 Though the Tiervan guards are defeated, more show up and threaten the party. They promptly run away, however, with the appearance of Bernard and Claude Hasthilt, the very same Redshields who fought Tevoran and Company at Pagoya Hole the previous night. They reveal that they've brought their other brothers, Ludwick and Henrick, and intend to make the party pay for their actions. As their banter continues, the blue-haired girl from the tavern appears suddenly, and saunters up next to Bernard. With her face contorted with rage, she leaps upon the Redshield and bites off his ear, her angry visage quickly evaporating into a broad, bloody grin. With the Redshields momentarily distracted, Tevoran sees an opportunity to attack. Scene 5 With the Redshields dispatched, Tevoran turns toward his company's momentary savior, and asks her name. With seeming confusion she names herself Aizu. The party devolves into argument, during which Aizu wanders off. Scene 6 Departing the train, Tevoran and Company come to Masori, the location of their bounty. Tevoran declares the name of the party's target, a man by the name of Czartorysk, he who was responsible for the capture of their employer's servants. When questioned, Tevoran admits that he has no idea where Czartorysk might be found. Scene 7 After some searching, the company is able to discover the residence of the sinister Czartorysk. They are soon confronted by a pigtailed woman in a red dress, who immediately piques Vadim's interest. Certain party members assume she's a "lady of the night", although it's soon discovered that she is the very same Czartorysk for whom Tevoran and Company seek - Zofia Czartoryska, to be precise. Despite some initial confusion, Zofia is determined to be the party's target, and after she summons a squad of mercenaries (indeed, the very same underlings "stolen" from Tevoran's employer), a fight ensues. Scene 8 After her defeat, Zofia offers to cut Tevoran and Company a deal in return for her life. Zofia ultimately agrees to pay Tevoran more than his own employer, who wished to have Zofia killed, was offering. She further sweetens the deal by offering three unspecified favors; her mere mention of baking an opium cake is enough to win Tevoran over. Ivan scolds Tevoran for his poor bargaining skills, while Ysabel suggests killing Zofia to prevent future problems. Despite these protests, Tevoran does not relent. After receiving his money, and presenting Zofia with a mailing address for his opium cake, he leads the party back to Tierva. Epilogue - August 12, 1427, Hrvain / ??? Scene 1 - Hrvain A mysterious cloaked woman muses that a "creature" has awakened and that an unknown "he" has undoubtedly sensed it too. She resolves to act quickly before he gets the upper hand in their arrangement. She then calls in a guard and orders him to assamble a squad of soldiers. She finally muses that events are going faster than she had anticipated, but that it is unimportant and that Tierva is lovely this time of year. Scene 2 - ??? Aizu is seen on a cliff overlooking what appears to be a smoking crater. Category:Synopsis